MEMORIAS E LEMBRANÇAS
by carol-sana
Summary: presente de niver para minha miga Nathy chan!shaka perde a memoria justo no seu niver... leiam e descubram o q acontece... resumo horrivel, fic melhor!


Mais uma vez estou aqui para passar para vocês outra fic de niver de Saint Seiya.

Essa fic é para o aniversario de um certo loiro! Shakitoooo! Hehehe! Não posso dizer q sairá tudo bem, mas também não posso dizer q dará tudo errado...

LEMBRANÇAS E MEMORIAS

-Shaka você poderia treinar o Kiki hoje? É que Atena me pediu um favor e já havia combinado com ele.

-Claro Mu – aceitou acariciando-lhes os cabelos lavanda – que tipo de treinamento devo aplicar?

-Livre, é uma reprodução de luta. Troca de ataques direto.

Mu estava deitado sobre o corpo de Shaka que estava deitado no chão da casa de Virgem, com as costas encostadas em um dos vários pilares do local.

-Bom, tenho que ir – suspirou Mu dando-lhe um selinho no namorado enquanto se levantava – vê se não pega muito leve com o garoto.

-Pode deixar – respondeu o loiro após se levantar e puxar Áries para um beijo mais decente.

O lemuriano sorriu e começou a andar para o templo de Atena, enquanto o indiano se dirigia para a arena.

-Bom dia, Kiki.

-Shaka! – surpreendeu-se o garoto que estava sentado na arquibancada esperando seu mestre – cadê o mestre Mu?

-O Mu teve que prestar um serviço a Atena e me pediu para te treinar hoje. Vamos la – indo para o centro da arena .

-Ah, sim senhor.

-CARAMBA KIKI! VAMOS, NÃO DEPENDA DE SUA TELECINESE! ME DÊ UM SOCO OU UM CHUTE!

Todos pararam seus treinos para ver a cena, afinal, ver Shaka descer o pedestal era tão comum quanto ver Aldebaran vestindo um collant rosa e dançando o lago dos cisnes... ou seja, impossível.

Kiki estava estourado, mas não estava acostumado com treinos mano-a-mano ,então, não era justo Shaka ficar lhe importunando.

-SE ESTIVER EM UMA LUTA EM QUE LHE BLOQUEIAM A TELECINES, O QUE VAI FAZER SE NÃO ENTRAR NO CORPO-A-CORPO?

O loiro continuou com seu discurso, fazendo a raiva do aprendiz aumentar e ele perder o controle de seus poderes,fazendo com que uma pedra particularmente gigante voasse na cabeça de Shaka.

-AHHHH! SENHOR SHAKA! – berrou Kiki ao ver o carpo do tibetano caindo desacordado no chão – AI, MEU ZEUS, QUE BESTEIRA QUE EU FIZ! AHHHH!

O ruivo gritava enquanto corria formando círculos em torno do loiro, deixando todos ali presentes com gotas nas cabeças.

-Zeus, por que toda essa gritaria? – perguntou Mu chegando alheio a tudo – KIKI, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – perguntou Áries ao ver seu discípulo correndo feito doido.

O ruivo parou, e Mu reparou no corpo de Shaka q estava caído no chão. Se culpando e arrependido por ter pedido o favor ao namorado.

-Desculpe, mestre Mu.

O tibetano olhou feio para o discípulo. Foi até o corpo de virgem, abaixou-se e pegou-o no colo.

-Levarei ele até a casa de Áries. Ficarei por lá para quando acordar. O treino acabou por hoje.

-Certo mestre Mu – Kiki foi embora cabisbaixo. Estava com raiva de Shaka, mas não queria(nem sabia) que ele desmaiasse.

Na casa de Áries, Mu cuidava de Shaka como se estivesse cuidando de uma criança.

Segurava as mãos do loiro entre as suas próprias, esperando que o outro acordasse e dizendo que estava tudo bem, que não tinha nada alem de uma dor de cabeça.

De pouco em pouco , Áries percebia a respiração de Shaka aumentar, não demorando muito para que acordasse.

-quê? Onde estou?

-AH!Shaka, você acordou – Mu se alegrou ao ver seu amado acordando tentando, reagir – você esta na casa de Áries.

-Aries? O que é isso? Quem é Shaka? – o loiro virou a cabeça e olhando para frente exclamou em um breve desespero – Quem sou eu?

-Não estou acreditando. Meu amor, você perdeu a memória.

-MU, VOCE ESTÁ POR AQUI? SE ESTIVER APAREÇA.

O rapa de cabelos lavanda se levantou, reconhecendo a voz e o cosmo de Aiolia.

-Shaka, já volto. Fique aqui. – dizendo isso ele se retira do cômodo.

-Mu, o pessoal esta de esperado para o planejamento do aniversario do Shaka – Aiolia anunciava enquanto o lemuriano se aproximava – ele não está aqui, esta?

-está, mas...

-Ah! Sua coisa, por que não me aviso? – resmungou leão tentando ver se o loiro tinha ouvido algo.

-Aiolia ele...

-Mas enfim – continuou o moreno falando mais baixo – nós precisamos pensar em algo da hora e que ele goste, é aí que esta o proble..

-AIOLIA! O SHAKA ESTÁ COM AMNESIA!

-certo,certo, mas agente estava pensando em fazer a festa no... AMNESIA?

-é, Aiolia – suspirou Áries.

-ISSO É TERRIVEL!

-na... não precisa ficar berrando...

-TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGO A RESPEITO!

-Aio...

- o que é amnésia mesmo?

Mu suspirou com uma gota na cabeça. Suspeitava que o defensor da quinta casa não soubesse o que era amnésia.

-Aiolia, ele perdeu a memória – com a cabeça baixa.

-Ahh... então deixe as comemorações comigo e os outros cavaleiros. Faça com que Shaka recupere a memória até lá - disse se retirando do templo.

-MAS COMO FAREI ISSO?

-sei que pensará em algo.

Leão se retirou do recinto, deixando um certo ariano pensativo em relação ao que faria com seu amado. Voltou ao quanto onde se encontrava Shaka.

No quarto,virgem esperava quieto,sentado na cama.

-Shaka – chamou pelo loiro - tudo bem?

-Qual...qual o seu nome?

-Ah, é Mu. Desculpe não ter me... hum, "apresentado" antes.

-Mu, Mu... onde que eu já ouvi isso?

-voce esta se lembrando? Isso é bom – disse o lemuriano com um sorriso no rosto

-Ah! Lembrei. Tem uma vaquinha em um pasto, que fica chamando por você!

-...- ¬¬

-olha... você poderia mostrar algo que eu gostava de fazer? Afinal, se estou na sua casa, é porque somos bons a,amigos não? E assim talvez eu me lembre de algo.

-bom, na verdade éramos... Digo, somos namorados.

-Namorados? – perguntou o virginiano um tanto quanto assustado, percebendo o ariano se aproximar.

-sim – disse aproximando os rostos e iniciando um doce, mas apaixonado beijo.

Se separaram. Shaka, com cara de ponto de interrogação, olhava Mu com espanto.

-desculpe por ser tão rápido, mas você pediu para mostrar algo que você gostava, não é? – fitou os olhos do amado – claro, tem uma coisa que nós gostamos mais...

-O que? – o loiro estava receoso, mas não pode evitar a pergunta.

-Am... bem, discutiremos essa questao mais tarde – Mu desviou do assunto quando percebeu que estava falando de mais – você não quer dar uma volta? Ai eu posso dizer mais sobre você.

-Ah... acho que não tem problema.

-...E aqui estamos.

O lemuriano respirou aliviado. Resumir toda mitologia grega em uma conversa de duas horas, foi um trabalho desgraçado.

-entao... eu defendo uma garota de treze anos chamada Atena?

-Isso, só que agora ela esta no Japão... AI MEU ZEUS! Esqueci que temos que deixar o

grande mestre a par de sua situação. Vamos – pegando na mão do outro em um gesto

automático.

-ah... claro.

-bom,é aqui.

Mu arfava. Havia corrido desde a casa de gêmeos até o salão de Shion em um tempo recorde de quinze minutos. Maldito Aiolia, que havia espalhado para o santuário inteiro que Shaka havia perdido a memória. Todos os cavaleiros haviam corrido atrás deles para saber se era verdade e acabavam contando coisas... constrangedoras dos dois.

-"Fazemos tanto barulho assim com o chicote e as algemas?" relaxe Shaka. Mestre Shion com certeza terá a solução. Afinal não há mais ninguém nesse santuário que seja tão serio...

-AHHHH! DOHKO SEU DESGRAÇADO GOSTOSO! PARE DE ME TORTURAR E

ME F DE UMA VEZ!

-Mu, o que foi isso? – perguntou Shaka inocente.

Áries apenas cobre os olhos com as mãos, o mundo está perdido, até mesmo o mestre do santuário... ou melhor, TODOS estavam contra ele.

-Mu?

-hã?

-está acontecendo algo com este Shion?

O indiano vai até a porta com inteçao de abri-la, quando um corado tibetano se coloca a sua frente.

-Errr... acho que... Mestre Shion não está agui agora...

-AHHHH! SHION DEIXE ESSA FRESCURA DE INVERSAO DE JOGO E ME DEIXA TE COMER DE UMA VEZ!

-VAMOS EMBORA SHAKA!

O lemuriano pegou a mão do namorado e saiu correndo dali. Como seu teletransporte fazia falta... Maldito cosmo de Atena.

-Na sala do grande mestre... mas que bacanal esse santuário esta virando... imagine se a

Saori chega do nada e entra ali... – Mu resmungava para si mesmo.

-Mu, esta tudo bem? Você esta todo vermelho!

-não é nada, esta tudo bem... – fazendo cara de indignação.

-Mas não tínhamos que falar com o mestre Shion?

-e quem estava la dentro? Estava chamando pelo Shion.

-Errr... depois damos um jeito. Não se preocupe.

-certo, e... o que faremos agora?

-tentar fazer recuperar a memória!

-hum..Mu, estou com fome.

-certo, vamos para a casa de áries. Prepararei seu prato preferido.

-que seria...

-batata frita – anunciou num sorriso.

Na casa de áries...

Mu pega a frigideira, o pacote de 5kg reserva de batata (sim reserva, o principal já havia acabado no dia anterior), 2 latas de óleo vegetal, sal, e mãos a obra.

30 minutos depois...

-ham... Mu, você sempre fazia isso para mim?

- na verdade, era você quem cozinhava,mas já que não se lembra, eu fiz – pegou a bacia onde havia colocado as frituras e conduziu o loiro até a sala, onde pegou uma caixa branca com tampa.

- o que é isso? – perguntou virgem.

- fotos. Sente-se – apontava para o seu lado, local onde Shaka se dirigiu sendo logo após abraçado pelo lemuriano.

Ficaram horas olhando as imagens, Mu explicava as situações, micos e os acontecimentos, claro, com o Shaka se entupindo de batata frita. Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Uma foto em especial chamou a atenção de Shaka.

Estavam todos os douradinhos aparentemente gargalhando e MM apontava para áries e virgem.

-Mu, o que aconteceu neste dia?

-essa foi depois da nossa primeira noite juntos. Aiolia conseguiu, não sei como tirar uma foto - o loiro ruborizou – calma, quando a vi deixei-a em pedaços. E no final todos ficaram zoando com a nossa cara. Aldebaran que estava com uma câmera fotográfica, tirou essa foto para ficar de recordação. Pelo menos ela não é tão humilhante – concluiu áries, sorrindo discretamente.

-po,posso ficar com ela?

-claro – sorri para o amado.

Mu se aproxima lentamente. Começa um doce beijo, que foi se tornando mais intenso. Shaka respondia ao toque timidamente.

Os dois escorregam, se deitando no sofá, aumentando a intensidade dos toques.

Mu retirava a faixa quem pendia na túnica para logo após despi-lo por completo. Ao tocar nos ombros do loiro, escutam um barulho semelhante a alguém caindo de uma escada.

-Aiolos? – Mu perguntou após se levantar e jogar a túnica de Shaka em cima do corpo deste.

-he he he... oi Mu. – cumprimentou timidamente.

-o que esta acontecendo ? por que esta aqui

- estava passando e ouvi um barulho. Resolvi dar uma "espiadinha" – se levantou derrubando algo em seguida. Uma câmera fotográfica.

-ora seu...

sargitario pegou a câmera do chão e saiu em disparada, sendo seguido por um corado tibetano que ajeitava sua túnica. Virgem já havia se vestido, e saiu atrás deles, pronto para a

partar uma briga.

-VOLTA AQUI AIOLOS !

-DESCULPE, MU! MAS ESSAS FOTOS SÃO BOAS DE MAIS PARA NINGUEM VE-LAS!

Eles estavam entrando em touro. Aiolos olhou para trás pra ver se áries estava perto, e acabou vendo algo caindo do céu, bem onde Shaka passaria.

-SHAKA! – gritou o grego enquanto parava – CUIDADO!

Mu virou-se pra trás bem a tempo de ver Virgem ser atingido por algo... ou melhor, por alguem.

-SHAKA! –gritou áries enquanto voltava.

-ai,ai,ai...

-SEIYA, SEU CATARRO ESCORRIDO DE ZEUS, O QUE VOCE FEZ? – berrava Aiolos enquanto ajudava o tibetano a levantar o loiro.

-A...Aiolos! Digo... eu tava treinando mas me enrolei e acabei atacando a mim mesmo, ai eu sai voando, ai...

-ta,ta... já entendemos-finalizou sargitario, nem querendo saber como ele atacou a si mesmo.

-Shaka, acorde, Shaka. Por Zeus e Buda, acorda! – sacudia Mu, o corpo do amado.

-CALMA MU! ELE TA QUASE ACORDADNDO! - Aiolos voltou até onde se encontrava Virgem caído.

-ELE DESMAIOU, AIOLOS. E TUDO POR CULPA DESSE CAVALO QUE METE COISSE NO PROPRIO C!

-ai,ai, minha... cabeça.

-AH! SHAKA! – voltava a se dirigir ao namorado que começava a se levantar.

-aconteceu algo Mu?

- eu to bem, mas não sei quanto a você!

- estou ótimo! Ah! Aiolos , olá.

-SHAKA, VOCE SE LEMRA DELE? – exasperou apontando para sargitario.

- é lógico que lembro.

-voce voltou ao normal!

-do que esta falando, Mu? – Shaka pergunta.

-depois agente te explica Shaka. Agora bora para a minha casa! – anuncia Aiolos.

-por que? – pergunta Virgem e Áries.

- oras, hoje é dia 19. o q significa...

os dois namorados se entreolharam, olhando em seguida para o moreno com faixa vermelha na testa.

-puts, o Shaka até entendo que não se lembre por que teve amnésia. Mas você Mu? Não acredito!

-AH! É mesmo! Fiquei na correria para ajudar Shaka a recuperar a memória que esqueci da coisa mais importante.

-ta,ta, mas fica quieto. Afinal, se não a surpresa vai buraco abaixo.

-certo, então vamos logo.

Os três se dirigiram para a casa de Sargitario onde todos os douradinhos já estavam "posicionados".

Já dentro do templo, Aiolos guiou os dois rapazes até uma porta. Abriu-a, estava tudo escuro. O moreno acendeu a luz e...

-SURPRESA SHAKA! – todos os cavaleiros de ouro, incluindo também as amazonas de prata, Shina e Marin; os de bronze, Shun,Hyoga,Ikki,Shiryu e Seiya que havia corrido na frente. Até mesmo Atena havia comparecido.

-hei loiro – disse Milo enquanto colocava uma mão no ombro do indiano – eeeeuuu sou Milo, ta lembrado? Aquele cara que trocou seu óleo de massagem por mel e você teve que ralar para caramba pra tirar aquele melado da sua pele.

-Milo, eu já havia me esquecido desse horrível dia...

- ta tudo certo,ô do veneno. O Shaka recuperou a memória – avisou Aiolos.

- Ah! Então é melhor você sair daí Shaka! – começou Saori.

-heim?

Do nada, uma estatua de Buda caiu com tudo na cabeça de virgem, fazendo ele desmaiar pela terceira vez no dia.

-cara, isso deve ter doido – comentou MM.

-MAS DE QUEM FOI ESSA IDEIA? Gritou um indignado Kanon.

- de quem mais? Do Seiya – disse Ikki calmamente.

-ORA SEU EQUINO DE RODEIO – berrou Afrodite, quase tendo uma piti.

-PQGEM ELE! – ordenou Aldebaran.

Logo Seiya descia as doze casas com onze dourados atrás de si. E Shaka jazia no chão esquecido. É a vida né! Feliz aniversario Shaka!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: nyaaa! Mais uma terminada!

Créditos para minha miga Nathy-chan! Que faz niver amanha!

PARABENS QUA QUA!()

Essa fic é um presente de niver para ela! Mesmo ela tendo ajudado a escrever! Isso é uma surpresa!

Parabéns! Nathy. Parabéns Shaka!


End file.
